A New Beginning
by Loba-J
Summary: After seven years in the Survey Corps, you ask Armin a question. I'm honestly horrible with this, I hope you all enjoy this. I only own this story.


A New Beginning

* * *

The majority of the Scout Regiment was gathered in the mess hall, the higher-ups decided to throw a banquet to help with troop morality and to celebrate the fact that there were now less Titans during expeditions.

The large room was filled with people talking loudly, eating, drinking, and some were even dancing along with the musicians that were playing at the front of the mess hall. Your group was no different, minus the heavy drinking that some of the others were doing.

"Sasha, calm down. You're going to choke if you keep eating at that pace." You told your friend as you gently smacked her hand away as she was trying to sneak some food from your plate. She gave a small whining noise as she swallowed her food.

"I thought you weren't paying attention." She said to you as you took a sip of water.

"Well, my peripheral vision works just fine. So too bad." You smirked at her as you moved your eyes to look at her. Sasha just gave you a playful glare.

"Yeah, since your eyes keeping wondering over to Armin." Jean said with a grin.

"Which brings up the subject as to why you're sitting over here and not with him?" Connie asked.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Sasha asked. You looked at her as you answered.

"No. We didn't. I told him to spend the day with them. I felt like I was getting all of his attention lately, and since they're childhood friends, it didn't really seem fair to them." You answered her.

"Well, that's pretty considerate of you." Jean said as he took a quick drink.

"Unlike Sasha. She'll take Connie way from us and not care if we see him again." he added in a playful sounding bitter tone. As he brought up his right hand and using his index finger to simulate a tear falling from the corner of his right eye. This earned laughs from the group and a light blush on Sasha and Connie's faces.

Your group continued this way as you only payed half attention to them, your eyes kept going over to Armin. After awhile you handed them your plate of food and told them to share, Sasha whined, as you told them you were going to go sit with Armin and the others and taking a step back to grab your cup. They teased you because of what you had told them a while ago.

"Hey, (_F/n_)!" Eren said as you approached the table.

"Hey guys." You said with a smile before you sat down to Armin's left side. Said blond looked at you with a smile as he greeted you. As you placed you hands on the table, Armin didn't hesitate to slip his left hand under your right and interlock fingers. You smiled at this and proceeded to think to yourself as the others continued their conversation.

After a while the other three came over and joined in on the conversation.

"Seven years." You said out of nowhere. Everybody at the table looked at you.

"What?" Krista spoke up. The small blonde leaning onto the table to look at you, since she was sitting to Armin's right.

"We've all been in the Scouts for seven years. I couldn't be happier. Titans are fewer, and there's hope now." You gently removed you hand from Armin's as you grabbed your cup and raised it.

"To getting old together!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they raised the cups as well.

The conversation started up again, and you went back to holding Armin's hand.

Hours flew by, and other soldiers were starting to trickle out of the hall. The musicians had gone home hours ago, but people were still lively and talked amongst themselves.

Throughout the night Armin would steal glances at you. You would smile and wink at him whenever you'd catch him. He would blush in response as you would smile at him. It wasn't until these last few minutes, that when he would look at you he started to notice that your mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"(_F/n_), what's wrong?" Armin asked you with a bit of worry in his voice as he turned to look at you.

You turned to look at your boyfriend. He could see that you were contemplating on telling him something. You just looked at him, lips pursed. Unsure of what or how to word it.

Until you just gave up and turned to him.

"Armin." You said, a serious tone laced with a bit of questioning.

"Yes?" Armin replied, your tone making him give you all his unrequired attention. You shifted your body a bit in order to be able to whisper into his left ear.

"I want you to make love to me."

Armin just sat there, as he heard your soft voice and felt your lips lightly ghost over his ear. He didn't move as his head was turned to you slightly. He wasn't even breathing, as his mind digested what you said. After what felt like eternity, Armin was fighting to keep a blush from forming as he turned to look at you.

Truth.

All he saw was honesty in your eyes and something else that he couldn't quite place. With that answering his unasked question, he got up slowly and offered you his right hand.

You took it and he helped you up, slowly making your way back to the corridor that was shared with Levi's Squad.

"Don't break him (_F/n_)!" Jean said as you two started walking away.

You looked over your right shoulder to look at him as you continued walking.

"No promises."

Everyone's eyes at the table widened a bit as they blushed, but Jean almost choked. None of them were actually expecting an answer.

You only smiled as you both walked away, but Armin had let the blush he was trying to hide win. There was no reason to hide it after that answer.

As you arrived at your door, Armin took the key gently from you hand.

"May I?" he asked as you let him take the key from you. He opened the door and placed his arm up some, hand motioning inside.

"Miss." He said, arm still up as he gestured for you to enter.

You gave a small giggle as you took his extended hand and pulled him in gently.

He closed and locked the door with his free hand. You felt excited and nervous and now you started to feel slightly guilty for putting him on the spot.

"Armin." You said, as said individual stood before you and answered with a low, 'Yeah.'

"You don't have to. I'm also sorry for putting you on the spot like that." You told him. Armin placed his hands gently on your face, before tentatively placing his lips on yours.

"No need to apologize." He told you, as he slowly brought his lips down to yours again. He had gained a few good six inches in height over the years.

"Armin." You broke the kiss, but the blond interrupted you.

"Shhh. It's okay, I want to." He said as he looked into your eyes lovingly.

"In all honesty, I'm surprised you brought it up, I thought you wanted to wait until we were married." He added as he moved his hands to rest on your hips. You draped your arms around his shoulders and looked up at him.

"So, did I. But I started thinking, and just thought that at least we could leave a part of ourselves here in case one or both of us don't make it back at some point. Even though there are fewer Titans, I want to make sure there's a piece of us here." You told him.

"I know we're in different squads, but we always end up finding each other during a mission. I'll do everything in my…" Armin trailed off before he stopped talking.

You smiled as he just now started to mentally repeat to himself what you told him.

His eyes locked onto you with a smile.

"You really want to have a child with me?" he asked, his voice holding a little more surprise then you'd like.

"Well, maybe with Captain Lev-" you said as you gentle hit his right shoulder with your fist.

"Of course, you! You are _my_ boyfriend after all." You continued as you placed your arm around his shoulder again.

He brought you in for a hug. As he let go his hands went back to your hips as he slowly pushed you back with him towards the bed. His lips coming into contact with yours. Armin gently bit your bottom lip, asking for permission. As you smiled, he let his tongue slip in. Your tongue's battling for dominance. After a while you let him win as you moaned, giving Armin the chance to lightly pull your jacket off and tossing it on the desk the you had. You had moved your arms from his shoulders and let your hands run down his chest and torso before moving your hands back up and removing his jacket and tossing it to the desk.

As he continued to kiss you, he moved his hands and began undoing the belt across your chest. You gave a small moan as you felt his fingertips graze your chest as he undid the belt.

"Are you sure?" Armin said after he broke the kiss, eyes locking with yours and leaning his forehead on yours with some labored breathing.

"Yes." you replied, as he let your fingers remove the belt across his chest. He slipped out his arms and let the upper back piece hang from his waist. He watched as you brought your hands up to his shirt collar and began to unbutton his white shirt. Button by button, you began to expose his chest and torso to you.

You had to untuck the bottom his shirt to get to the last button, and once you did Armin removed his shirt. He had a slight blush on his face as he felt your slightly calloused fingers gently trace his abdomen. You brought your hands up and let your fingers trace where the belts left their marks on his soft porcelain skin, the light touch sending a shiver up his spine.

Armin moved his hands to your shoulders and helped you slip from the belts and let them hang as well. He brought his hands down and untucked your (_f/c_) shirt, hesitating a minute before you lifted your arms, giving him the okay to remove your shirt. His blush had grown as you developed a blush of your own. He brought his hands up and cupped your face gently, leaning his forehead onto yours again.

You stopped him and turned around. He was a bit confused as to why you turned away from him. As he let his eyes travel up your back, he realized why. So, he let his hands move to your hips, slowly moving up and to the center of your spin. Noting how smooth your (_s/c_) skin was as his hands moved. A shiver went up your back at the feeling of his callused hands, stopping at the clasp of your bra.

He gently undid the strap, and you extended your arms forward. He pressed his chest to your back, slipping the straps from your arms. Letting the garment fall to the side, he wrapped his arms around you, kissing the large scar on your right shoulder. You let your hands rest on his as he did so. A low moan coming from you as he continued to kiss your shoulder, a moan escaping him as he pressed himself to you.

"You're beautiful." He said, as you turned in his embrace before gently kissing you. He wrapped his right arm around you as he slowly brought you down onto your bed. His left hand on the bed to help move you gently so your head was on your pillow. He broke the kiss, only to let his lips leave a trail down to your neck. Down between your breasts, turning his head to kiss one before moving to kiss the other one. He continued down your torso, stopping once he was near your pants. He was kneeling between your legs, moving his hands to the last belt.

You nodded at him and he undid the belt, the button and the zipper of your white pants. He moved his hands to your sides and hooked his fingers, making sure to get your panties as well, and began to slowly pull them down. The belts on your legs and your boots following the motion as his hands removed your pants. Tossing them to the side, turning to look at you before his breath caught in his throat.

As you laid there, flushed and staring at him. He let his eyes travel, taking in every part of your (_s/c_) colored skin.

'Walls, have mercy!' he thought.

You sat up, moving to get closer to him. You placed your hands on his shoulders and brought them down slowly, fingers ghosting over his torso as you trace his muscles down. Following the 'V' that was forming, only to stop at the matching uniform pants. You looked at him, he nodded his head quickly. You undid the belt, button and zipper.

He moved off the bed, placing his legs at the edge, not wanting to step on it with his boots and removed the last of his clothing. You came up behind him, kneeling on the edge of the bed and hugged him from behind. Slowly, moving your right hand to his length. He moaned at the feeling of you holding him. But, he removed your hand, he turned so his hands rested on the edge of the bed. Forcing you to lean back slightly, so you backed up, making him follow you.

He stopped mid-movement between your legs and blushed as he realized that you were looking at his length. He may not consider himself strong, but his length looked like it was above average.

"I-Is it-" but you cut him off.

"Armin, you are my first, but I can tell that you are obviously above average." He blushed at your reply, and he felt his ego grow a little.

"Fuck." You said

"I'm trying to make love to you actually." You looked at Armin with a shocked smile, as his face began to redden as he realized what he said. How was this grown man able to look adorable with the situation that the two of you were in.

Armin then continued to move, you leaned back and rested your head on the pillow as he hovered over you. You moved your right hand up and undid the tie that was holding his hair. Letting the long blond strands fall and creating a curtain around his face. Your blush deepened and bit your bottom lip at seeing him like this. He blushed harder then he'd ever have at seeing you bite your lip. Never did he think he would see a woman do that at him, because of him.

But he moved back to kneel between your bent legs. He moved his hands and placed them at your ankles, slowly moving them up. Enjoying how smooth they were as his hands traveled up to your knees, he let his hands rest on them. Circling his palms on them gently before he moved them down, stopping inches before reaching your heated core. Massaging your inner thighs lightly and earning a small moan from your lips.

Armin slowly slipped his right hand down, letting his hand cup your core. He looked at you as you let out a moan as he gently massaged you. As he massaged your core, he found your opening and slipped a finger into you.

You let out a small gasp as you felt his finger moving within you. He watched you intently and slipped in another digit.

"Armin." You moaned out. The sound of your voice sending a pleasurable chill through him.

You felt him shift on the bed. Catching you off guard as you felt his arms slip under you and resting his hands on your hips. You moaned out as you felt Armin's tongue slide across your opening. Your hands moving to his head as he slipped his tongue into you. Your fingers moving through his gold locks as your finger tips raked across his scalp.

Armin moved his right hand from your hip in order to interlock his fingers with your left one on the mattress. You kept your right hand on his head to keep him there.

"Ar-Armin… oh." Armin kept letting his tongue pleasure you, you voice driving him on.

"I'm- I'm close." With this, Armin slowed his tongue, before stopping completely. He moved to hover over you as you caught your breath. You gave him a small glare as he watched you.

"You taste divinely, (_F/n_)." You stared at him as he licked his lips.

"Sorry, for stopping. I ju-" he moaned as he felt your righthand stroking him. He shuttered above you as you stroked him gently.

"Hmm, like silk on steel." You told him, gripping him slightly harder. You watched as his cheeks burned red as he moaned at your comment.

"(_F/n_)… wait…" he moaned out, almost groaning in disappointment as you let him go.

"Was I too rough?" you asked him worriedly and breathing hard.

"No. No, not at all." he said somewhat breathless. Taking in a deep breath before looking at you. He began to rub his length against your opening. You gave a small moan as he did this.

"I just want to be inside you now."

You brought your hands up to his face and brought him down to kiss him. His hair blocking out the rest of the world.

"Then make love to me." You told him, moving your hands to grab his forearms.

"Anything." He kissed you. Lowering his hips so his tip was at your entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts, so I'll stop. Okay?" He told you.

"Yeah." You nodded to him.

Armin slowly began to push himself into you. Gently he began to move deeper into you, but he stopped the second he felt your hands tighten and heard a pained groan from you.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"It's okay, just give me a minute." You told him. Taking deep breaths to help you relax.

After a while you let him know to continue. Armin again began to move into you slowly, but this time he would occasionally stop to help you adjust. He finally stopped and held still. He looked at you to let him know when it was okay for him to move.

"(_F/n_)…" he said breathlessly.

"Okay. Start slow, Armin." You told him, after you had adjusted to having him fully inside you.

"Alright."

With that he gently pulled halfway out of you, hearing you moan as he did. Then he moved back into you. Giving a shuttered moan as he felt your walls hug him. Satisfied that you didn't feel any discomfort, he slowly moved out and began to give slow thrusts. One hand at a time, he pinned your hands above your head and interlocked his fingers with yours. He watched your face as he slowly thrusted into you. Your moans music to his ears. Adding to his euphoria as he felt complete with you.

"Armin… faster." You told him, gripping his hands as he gave you slow and deliberate thrusts. He wanting to make sure that you felt all of him. At your request, he moved his hips faster into you. Moaning at the feeling of you around him as you wrapped your legs around his waist.

"(_F/n_)! … Such heat… You feel… amazing!" he told you breathlessly in between thrusts. Armin let go of your hands and pushed himself up. Pulling you closer to him by the wait as he made sure he didn't slip out of you. With his hands at your hips, it made it easier for him to thrust quicker into you.

Your head was thrown back onto your pillow, hands gripping the sheets beside you, and moaning out his name. Armin let his eyes travel down from your face, to your breasts as they moved in sync to his thrusts. Armin looked further down, watching as his cock pleasured you. Hearing you call his name in such a breathless and euphoric filled state made his male ego grow.

Knowing that the woman he loved wanted only him. Knowing that she wanted only him to give her such pleasure. Knowing that she wanted to have his child. He pressed himself harder into you. Feeling your legs trembling around him as he held still, ignited his ego more.

"Shit! Armin… right there!" you told him, moving your hands to his thighs and digging your nails into his flesh. Head pressed to the pillow and your back arching. The sight of you like this amazed him. He gave a hard deliberate thrust into you. Letting his right hand move over your abdomen, letting his hand linger on the lower end before placing his hand back on your hip. Your moans giving him all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

"So close… Armin… don't stop. Don't you… dare fucking stop!" You moaned out to him.

"(_F/n_) …" he moaned out as you pushed yourself up, reaching for his shoulder with your right hand and using your left hand to help you up. Wrapping his arms around you, Armin moved to sit on the bed as you straddled him. You brought your hands to his neck as you leaned your head down to kiss him. You moaned into his mouth as you moved your hips against his. Armin kept his left hand on your back and his right on your ass, moaning as you road him.

The sound of his moans had a nice ring to it.

"Let me hear you, Armin." You said against his lips with a smile, another moan escaping his lips.

"Moan for me." The staggered moan that escaped the blond ignited your female ego. Smirking into the kiss as he moaned into your lips..

"Oh god, (_F/N_)!"

You moaned into his mouth as Armin gave a loud moan at the feeling of your walls beginning to tighten around him. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as your orgasmed, nails digging into his back as you felt his arms tighten around your waist. With a few more thrusts, Armin released his seed into you as your name was ripped from his lips. The feeling of you was overwhelming him, that when you spoke to him, it made him jerk his hips into yours.

"Armin… Marry me." You had spoken against his lips. Hands holding and tilting his face up to yours. He hugged you tighter as you felt yourself orgasm again from his erratic thrusting.

"(_F/n_)… of course." He panted after he jerked his hips into you again.

"Dear god, Armin." You said breathlessly, dragging your nails down his back. Armin moaned at this, keeping his arms wrapped around you. Moving the both of you so you were both laying on your sides. You moaned in disappointment as Armin's length slipped out of you. Even so, you still felt complete as Armin held you to him.

"How are you still hard?" you asked, slipping your right hand between your bodies and letting your fingertips ghost over his length. Earning a moan from you now fiancé. He brought his left hand up and cupped the side of your face.

"You did, just by asking me to marry you… and the thought of you wanting to have my child excites me. It's something that I thought would never happen. You are the best thing that's happened to me." He moaned in between his response, honesty and love swirling in his sky blue eyes.

"God, Armin. I hope they have your eyes." you kissed him gently.

He broke the kiss, moved to kneel on the bed in front of you and looked at you with love and determination.

"I promise to not only cherish you, and our children, but I'll do anything and everything to protect you and our children."

You moved to kneel in front of him and gently placed your hands on his face.

"I love you." You said to him, bringing his lips to yours. You moved and brought him down with you. Armin could feel the need you had for him through your kiss. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on yours, his messy hair creating a curtain around your faces.

"I love you, too." He told you, before continuing the kiss.

"Let's hope they have your brains-"

"And your strength (_F/n_)." He added.

You smiled at him as you pushed him onto his back. You moved down and took him into again. The both of you moaning s you leaned down to kiss him, as his hands rested on your hips. The two of you continuing through the night. Each determined to have a child together.


End file.
